During black-box software testing, a wide range of scenarios is not evaluated due to the difficulties of simulating the system conditions that provide those scenarios. For instance, creating abnormal or high-load system conditions such as the unreliable network, memory pressure, or lack of disk space conditions in a real working computer system may negatively impact all other projects that happen to use the same system. Creating such conditions on a real working computer system may also cause damages to the real system, entailing additional costs in the system management and administration. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to simulate abnormal system conditions so that software modules may be tested more thoroughly against a wide range of abnormal system conditions, yet other software or projects running on the same system may continue to be run under the normal system conditions.